deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Hessians vs Redcoats
Hessians: The German soldiers, who struck fear into the hearts of Americans VS Redcoats: Britain's elite infantry that fought all around the globe Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Hessians The Hessians were a group of German, conscripted soldiers used throughout the 18th Century, most popularly in the American Revolutionary War. Frederick II, Landgrave of Hesse-Kassel allowed his men to hire themselves out to Great Britain to provide their services to "discipline" the American revolutionaries. Many of the Hessians received low wages, poor housing, and terrible food. In order to better themselves, they were soon off to North America. Their first major engagement was the Battle of Long Island, a decisive British victory. They were used in every major battle after 1777, but were mainly deployed as garrison troops. The American revolutionaries considered the Hessians to be brutal warriors, and were insulted that the British Empire would use their services considering it was conflict between "daughter" and "mother". After the conflict, many of the Germanic soldiers in the newly founded American country settled within the land. The Hessians fought on American soil with: Short Range= Hessian Longsword *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Prussian Flintlock Pistol *Weight: 2 pounds *Range: 50 feet *Flintlock |-| Long Range= Jäger Rifle *Weight: 9 pounds *Range: 300 feet *Flintlock |-| Special= Hessian Axe *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Steel Head, Wooden Handle Redcoats Redcoat is a historical term used to refer to soldiers of the British Army because of the red uniform worn by the majority of regiments. From the late 17th century to the early 20th century, the uniform of most British soldiers, (apart from artillery, rifles and light cavalry), included a madder red coat or coatee. From 1870 onwards, the more vivid shade of scarlet was adopted for all ranks, having previously been worn only by officers, sergeants and all ranks of some cavalry regiments. The red coat has evolved from being the British infantryman's ordinary uniform to a garment retained only for ceremonial purposes. Its official adoption dates from February 1645, when the Parliament of England passed the New Model Army ordinance. The new English Army (there was no 'Britain' until the union with Scotland in 1707) was formed of 22,000 men, divided into 12 foot regiments of 1200 men each, 11 horse regiments of 600 men each, one dragoon regiment of 1000 men, and the artillery, consisting of 50 guns. The infantry regiments wore coats of Venetian red with white facings. However, the uniforms of the Yeoman of the Guard (formed 1485) and the Yeomen Warders (also formed 1485) have traditionally been in Tudor red and gold and indicate that the tradition of English Infantry wearing red coats may long predate the formation of the New Model Army. From an early stage red coats were lined with contrasting colours and turned out to provide distinctive regimental 'facings' (lapels, cuffs and collars). Examples were blue for the 8th Regiment of Foot, scarlet for the 33rd Regiment of Foot, yellow for the 44th Regiment of Foot and buff for the 3rd Regiment of Foot. An attempt at standardization was made following the Childers Reforms of 1881, with English and Welsh regiments having white, Scottish yellow, Irish green and Royal regiments dark blue. However some regiments were subsequently able to obtain the reintroduction of historic facing colours that had been uniquely theirs. British soldiers fought in scarlet tunics for the last time at the Battle of Gennis on 30 December 1885. Many of the people the Redcoats fought included the french, the Jacobites, and probably the most famous of all, the american troops during the battle for Independence. The Redcoats fought around the globe with: Short Range= Officer Sword *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= British Flintlock Pistol *Weight: 2 pounds *Range: 50 feet *Flintlock |-| Long Range= Brown Bess *Weight: 10 pounds *Range: 300 feet *Flintlock |-| Special= Spike Bayonet *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1.5 feet *Steel Edges & Analysis My Edges Short: Edge Redcoats: The Officer sword may be shorter, but it's faster and lighter. yes the Hessian longsword is longer and more devastating, but it's heavier and not so light as the officer. Mid: Edge Even: Same weapon, different pattern. Long: Edge Hessians: Their Jager rifle is lighter and from what I know more accurate than the Brown Bess, which is fired in volleys and is inaccurate. Special: Edge Hessians: The Axe is easier to use and while the bayonet attached to gun gives the Redcoats range, the hessian axe is too powerful and devastating. X-Factors Brutality: Redcoats 78, Hessian 89: The Hessians are famous for their brutality (because of the conditions they lived), which scared the American army. The redcoats weren't nice either but they weren't on the same level as the Hessians. Training: Redcoats 91, Hessians 83: The Hessians were mercenaries, and while they were trained, they cannot be compared to the Redcoats which trained daily and nightly to serve their kings and queens and to fight off anything that they faced in Asia, Europe, Australia and North America. Accuracy: Redcoats 90, Hessians 90: We can assume they have very similar firing styles. The volleys and while the Hessians have more accurate guns and the British were trained to be good marksman. Determination: Redcoats 89, Hessians 86: The Hessians were living in bad conditions and they were fighting for money, however those who never fought for the conditions they live, fought only for money as normal mercenaries. The redcoats were loyal and determent to do everything for their country and monarch. Notes Battle ends on 25th of February. Battle will be 5 vs 5 in open field in the Colonies of Britain, 5 Hessians are angry because they killed they Americans they were hired and decided to take revenge on the Brits, who didn't pay them, where they encounter near a cabin in the field 5 Redcoats. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation Hessians: Redcoats: It's been 5 days since the hired Hessian soldiers killed the problematic American rebels and they haven't got their rewards for doing it and they decided to ask the British whats going on. As they were travelling to the nearby cabin, where they saw inside 5 Redcoats planning their next attack and suddenly the door burst open and one of the Hessians shouted with anger "wo ist unsere Belohnung für mich Rebellen gereinigt zu haben" (Where is our reward? we slayed the rebels!") As one of the Redcoats turn his head, he said in English hoping the Hessians will understand their language, "We are not the ones who give the rewards, ask our general, which his camp is south from here." The Hessians were having none of it and one of them fired their rifle, killing one of the Redcoats in the head. The Redcoats fired their flintlock pistols wounding two of the Hessians and as the Hessians got away from the cabin, they were met with volley of muskets, shooting down one of wounded Germans. The Hessians retreated, but the Redcoats followed them at the field, and all of the British man put their bayonets, ready for anything that the Hessians are going to do, as he saw one of the Hessian he fired at him, but missed him narrowly and the Hessian charged at him with his longsword and the Redcoat found his belly pierced. The next two Redcoats were searching for their third member, who was attack by two Hessians wielding axes, but he fired his pistol killing one of them, then grabbing his fallen comrade gun and stabbing the other Hessian in the heart. As they found their third member they, decide to find and kill the mercenaries. As they were searching the field, it was getting darker and the wounded Hessian was still able to walk found his other ally and they too went to meet the Brits. The British Redcoats saw them and two of them pulled their officer swords and the other one charged with his bayonet at his gun tip, the Hessians holding their axes charged at them two, except the the wounded one fired his pistol piercing the Brit's heart. Than both groups charged at each other and started dueling. It wasn't long until somebody drew first blood and that were the Hessians, which one of them decapitated one of the British Redcoats, not long after his teammate to kill him with a stab from his officer sword. As the captains remained one on one, the circled each other, and the Hessian stroke first with his axe missing narrowly the Redcoat. He swung his axe few times, managing to dominate against the Brit, but the Redcoat stroke first and sliced the handle in two. With no time to waste, the German pulled his longsword and managed to parry a strike from the officer sword's blade, and as he parried the blade, the strike for and final time, piercing the Brit's abdomen and pushed the dead Britishman body away. The Hessian raised his fist and shouted his war cry in victory. Expert's Opinion The Redcoats may have better superior experience, as fought around the globe, but the Hessians were more durable, they have better weapons, have equal training as the Redcoats and are much more brutal. Category:Blog posts